Wally and Rob's Video Game Moments
by Pachowable
Summary: You know that moment in a video game where you just freak out? Yeah, Wally and Robin tend to do that a lot. In the cave. With everyone around them. It gets awkward. It's a collection of Rob and Wally playing everybody's  favorite games.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So as guys, I totally can see Robin and Wally just going all at it with video games. I can also see them having a great reactions during those crazy ass moments during games. This is going to be a collection of one-shot****s about their lovely times playing video games. Hilarity ensured. Read and Review. Like please.  
><strong>

**BTW, Roy totally has an unfortunate name because every person named Roy is a freaking douchebag. **

L.A. Noire

"No…No-No…No…"

"He _didn't _just do that, did he?"

The two boys sat there numb while watching the game's cut scene. Wally couldn't bring himself to pause the game or do anything. The game had just dropped a shit ton of emotional trauma on them and he just didn't know what to do. "I thought he was our friend…?" Robin mumbled. His voice was hollow. The cut scene continued on as they watched the main character's life shatter.

"I hate Roy."

"I've never hated a person more."

The boys started to fume over Roy Earle; the goddamned douche bag that he was. He betrayed them and the two of them hated nothing more than getting betrayed. Their shouts started echoing through the mountain. Artemis could really _help_ overhearing their rant. She peaked her head out of a corridor into the room that the main room where the two boys were playing.

"Roy is douche bag."

"He deserves a freaking award for being a little bitch snitch."

"Heh—Rob, you totally just rhymed."

_Roy._ Why were they hating on Roy? That was her gig. She's the one who was supposed to whine and moan about how he's such a douche. Maybe they finally saw the light and how freaking cocky the red haired archer was.

Did this mean they were going to stopping moaning about how they wanted Roy and not her?

"Goddamn it, Roy!"

"I still can't believe he sold us out!"

"It was just _one _affair!"

Artemis wanted to a happy dance. Wait—_one affair? _Okay, this was getting a bit sketchy.

Did that mean Rob and KidDipshit were like…together?

Holy Freaking Flying Puppies. She had always toyed with the idea and teased them about this, but if it's real… She was about ready to go into shock with all of this getting thrown at her. She had to do something—talk to someone—but how was she going to talk to someone. It wasn't like she was supposed to know about _this. _

She wasn't ready to go to Black Canary and be all _Did you know that Rob and KidWhore were like an item? Oh and that Roy knows and they are pissed that he knows because he used it…against them…or something like that. _

Yeah, that wasn't going to go too well.

"Jesus! I have a kid, Roy!"

That brought her back to reality.

They had a kid.

They had a kid.

They had a kid.

They had a kid.

They had a kid.

She didn't know how to handle this. Maybe she should go out there and just say she over heard them and wanted to get a _real _explanation. This was going to end up getting out of hand. She couldn't just sit here in the dark—literally and metaphorically—and let her mind wander. There was obviously a real explanation to this. Maybe she can contact Roy. He can explain. Sure he might hate her, but this would give them common ground to talk about. She _needed_ to get this out. She felt like she was chocking on this.

"Oh god…my _wife?_"

Okay.

That was Rob. And he had a wife. Was he a…polygamist?

Wait. Wait—he was _thirteen._ There was no way he was married. Maybe they were…role playing? Okay, that's not anymore comforting in any other manor. Maybe they were playing Sims. And they named all their characters after people on the team. Who was she? Just kidding, on Sims she didn't think that something like what they were talking about. God, this was weird.

Artemis had to confront them.

"Roy—Fucking—Earle, I hate you."

Wait…Roy Earle?

"Wait…Roy Earle?" that wasn't her thoughts, or herself talking to herself. She nearly screamed when a hand clamped over her mouth and pressed her against the wall. It was Roy—as in Roy Harper, Red Arrow. As in the guy who might—or might not—have some dirt on the apparent couple in the other room.

"Are you—are they—a kid—as in couple—Oneida clan—what the hell is going on?" she asked in a hush.

He placed his hand back on her mouth. "I don't…know, to be honest," he admitted. "I was here to do some public angsting, but then I heard them complaining about me…and I think you heard the rest," he explained.

"Maybe we should…confront them?" she suggested.

Roy looked uneasy. He shook his head, but then shrugged. "I don't know what we should do."

"Guys, we know you've been back there the entire time," Robin called out.

The two archers froze in their spots. "Whoa, you guys having a fun time. Are you guys having like Arrow-incest?" Wally was instantly behind Artemis and Roy. That was when Artemis finally realized just how close Roy was, and how his entire body was pressed against hers. It didn't look to good for them. Thank God, Canary didn't find them like this. They would never hear the end of this from Green Arrow—Canary would just be glad that her _babies _were getting along.

They quickly separated and stared at the speedster. He was eating a bag of chips and just looked unamused at them. "You—Rob—Baby?" Artemis stuttered out.

Wally immediately narrowed his eyes at the two. "Goddamn Roy. He was my partner for crying out loud and he betrayed me just so the freaking freak looked freaking good. I hate everyone. I hate everything. Everyone should just burn in a freaking fire. A big fire. In a cave because a freaking cave is ahhh—!" he shouted. He dropped his chips and ripped at his hair. "Most frustrating ever!" he started vibrating in place.

"Dude, calm down. We agreed on a time out because you started to set the couch on fire," Robin walked over to where they were standing. Rob was not as outwardly upset as Wally, but his cheeks were flushed bright red—from his sudden irritation.

"Wait, Rob, are you and Wally, like, you know?"

"And you guys have a kid?"

"And you guys are polygamist?"

Robin immediately shook his head. "Dude. L.A. Noire. Get with the program," he shook his hand and walked away.

Roy and Artemis stood there in shock. "L.A. Noire?" they quested.

"Roy, we asked you if you wanted to come over to play, but you said you had _other _stuff to do," Wally glared at him. Suddenly, Wally punched Roy in the noise, promptly breaking his nose. "Goddamn Roy," he grumbled and ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A****/N: To answer y'alls questions this isn't going to be a one-shot. Its gonna be a collection of badass one-shots. I will take some suggestions for games, but I'm not guaranteeing I will do them. I have to have played them. BTW, some games that are coming up are Uncharted 2, MGS, and some more Arkham City because that game was a babe and was unintentionally funny.  
><strong>

**BTW, Batman can kill people in Arkham City _if you're creative._  
><strong>

Batman: Arkham City

Part I

_Recognize: Robin, B01. _

"Dude. Dude. Dude! Dude!" Wally shouted from the couch. Robin groaned. He was barely able to convince Batman to let him come here. Apparently Canary decided to rat him out to Bats that he was playing _too many video games._ Bullcrap. She had no idea what she was talking about. He was going to try and probe Bats wrong by going to the beach or go bird watching and shit, but Wally had other ideas.

"Dude! _Dude!_ You have to see this!" Wally was basically jumping up and down on the couch.

Robin made his way to the TV. Wally was playing that weird Batman game again. It made Robin kind of upset that he wasn't a huge part in the game—well to the point where they were in the game; he hadn't even made an appearance. _Freaking Batman game that doesn't include Robin. _

"What?" he questioned, flipping over the couch next to his gaming buddy. Artemis was in the chair next to the couch shaking her head lightly.

"I—Just watch." And so he did. Robin wasn't familiar with the scene. The building was weird looking and there were grunts all around Batman. "So Penguin was all like _Lol. You guys kill Batman and you get to join club. Lol. _And Batman was all like _Dude. I am _the _Batman. _And Penguin was like _Lol. I'm a bird. _And then he sent down his grunts to attack me. Now watch," he commanded again.

Robin watched as Wally made Batman stand right next to the electric fence. He waited for a guy to attack him and he countered. His counter ended up sending the guy into the electric fence. Wally quickly switched on the Detective Vision and it confirmed that he killed the guy.

Batman just killed a guy.

Batman just killed a—two guys.

By the time Wally was done with the room there was a huge pile of dead people on the floor. "Dude."

"Dude."

"Dude."

"You just made Batman kill a dude."

"Whoa."

"Whoa is right. Batman, like, doesn't kill."

"Did I just make Batman go against all his morals and rules?" Wally asked.

Artemis rolled her eyes at the two boys. "You guys do realize that you can do that in other places too?"

The two boys immediately pounced to the side of the couch closest to Artemis' chair. Wally was first and leaned his head on the arm of the couch and Rob climbed on top of Wally. They both gave her puppy dog eyes—well she could only see Wally's, but she kind of just assumed that was what Rob was doing. It's the same look he gave Red Tornado when Superboy wanted to keep that kitten. "Please, Arty, share your killing wisdom?" Wally asked, taking her hand in his own. He pressed his lips against her hand. "_Please,_" he begged.

Artemis pulled her hand away. "Please, KidDesperate," Artemis scoffed. She jumped over the boy sandwich and grabbed the controller. "Watch and learn. I'm a better Batman than Batman."

She was.

Once they got out of the building Artemis started showing them all the ways that they could make Batman kill people. Pushing them into Titan containers and then blowing them up…the occasional fall of a building—only some buildings though…a push into Penguin's shark pit…all of them were so _glorious._ The Batman has finally killed someone.

They were just a _bit _giddy on this new discovery.

It was definitely not a good moment for Batman to walk into the room.

"Rob! You just killed _five _people by using the Titan container!" Wally laughed. His cheeks were hurting from laughing so goddamn hard. He could no longer eat or drink anything because he ended up spraying Kaldur with red pop when he came by to see what the commotion was about. He ended up saying something like _My King would not be pleased with these red stains on my clothes. I must go deliberately wash them out, now. _

Rob and Wally high-fived after another successful murder. Artemis caught the sight of the dark figure over her shoulder. She quickly escaped knowing that the boys were going to get it from him.

"Huh. Should we go save that citizen from Zsasz?"

"Psh. No. Let's go back to Museum. I want to go push some more people into the electric fence. They make a funny noise when they die."

"_Robin!_"

Oh shit.

_Oh_ shit.

That was the Batman's voice.

They were _sooooo _screwed. Robin dropped threw the controller across the room to make it look like he wasn't playing. It was the only thing that came to his mind. He needed an alibi. _Artemis._ He didn't move, but he glanced over to see that the couch was empty next to him. She left them. She _knew _this was going to happen.

It was a set up.

"Did you just make that fictional me kill a person?" Batman asked.

Robin and Wally were pretty close to pissing themselves in fear. They didn't dare move from their spot on the couch to look at the figure behind them. They didn't need to look behind them; they could feel the Batglare through the back of their heads.

Robin was close to choking. "It was an accident."  
>"Artemis made us do it."<p>

Batman wasn't buying their half-assed attempts at excuses. "Robin, we don't kill people. Do we need to have this talk again?"

Robin's eyes widened behind his dark glasses. He jumped off the couch and threw his arms up in defense. "I learned my lesson after the last time," he tried to beg.

Batman narrowed his eyes at his young protégé. "No. We're having the Killing Talk. Wally would you like to—" before Batman could finish, Wally sped off.

_Freaking Speedster never takes the fall with me. I need to be friends with someone slower. _"It's just a game."

Batman's eye twitched. "That's something the Joker would say."

"Uh, yeah, if he was playing a game and his dad suddenly started yelling at him for a killing a person. Yeah."

"That's not the point, _Robin._ You killed a person."

"A virtual person."

"A person is a person! No matter how goddamn small he is!"

"Did you just quote Dr. Seuss?"

"That's not the point, _Robin_. I don't think I can trust you anymore."

Robin groaned. He always pulled out the _trust _card in these arguments. _You tripped; I don't think I can trust you anymore. You used one of my Batarangs; I don't think I can trust you anymore. You forgot to save the fish in that fire; I don't think I can trust you anymore. You forgot my birthday; I don't think I can trust you anymore. You can sing; I don't think I can trust you anymore. You're wearing Superman PJs; I don't think I can trust you anymore. You're not trustworthy; I don't think I can trust you anymore._

"I'm sorry, Batman. I promise I won't do it anymore."

"Goddamn right, you won't!"

Robin sighed. Maybe he won't get that bad of a—

Batman threw another DVD at him. On its cover its name was written in sharpie.

_How to Not Kill for Birds That Have Lost Their Way_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: God. This story is too much fun. This isn****'t as good as the other chapters. I hit the prime of the chapter halfway through and I was like...oops...Please excuse my inability to spell...or replace words with awkward words like "probe" instead of "prove". Did that on a research paper once. President Wilson does _not_ probe Italy, nor does Robin probe Batman. Thanks for all the love. I love love. Superboy loves love. You get a ball of fluff if you catch the Tim Drake reference in this. **

**BTW, it is _always_ appropriate to play Marco Polo and Superboy's voice is Godlike.  
><strong>

Uncharted 2

The team was on a recon mission. They were just supposed to get information and get out. Surprisingly, It was going pretty well. There weren't any Superboy sized craters in any walls or anything. The Boy Wonder hadn't ninja-ed away yet. Wally and Artemis weren't bickering—a lot. There was a remark about how KidFlash looked a bit _bigger. _Artemis decided KidFatAss was a better name for the time being.

The team was on the roof of a hotel in some Middle Eastern country. They were spying on the shadows, again. God, the shadows really need to learn how to chill. Maybe Robin could cut a deal with Talia for the Shadows to take a break in exchange for a date with Bats. That would work.

"Dude!" Wally called as he stood over the pool.

Robin broke out in a grin. "Dude."

Wally—KidFlash jumped into the water. All of his teammates except for Rob gave him incredulous looks. "Seriously?" Artemis called out. "This is a recon mission; we don't need a soaked, fat speedster," she growled.

"Marco."

"You can't be serious."

"Come on, Marco!"

"You're going to ruin our cover!"

"You better play along then—Marco!"  
>"Your eyes aren't even closed."<p>

"Oh shit," Wally quickly flung his hands over his eyes. "Marco!"

"I'm not doing this."

"Marco!"  
>"You're an idiot. Good luck with hypothermia," Artemis grunted.<p>

Robin laughed and jumped into the pool with KidFlash. They started their own game of _Marco Polo_.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

"Stop! You're going to give our position away!" Artemis hisses as she looked over the edge of the building. The Shadows were finally starting their deal with the unknown group of people. Artemis pulled out a Batcamera—the kind that a certain little boy used to stalk—and started taking pictures of the transaction.

"MARCO!"  
>"POLO!"<p>

The people down below looked up, and Artemis narrowly escaped being seen. She strung an arrow that would release an electrical current. If she could just shoot the water…

Aqualad put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he shook his head. She glared at the two boys that were playing in the pool and turned her attention back to the deal going on down below. Miss M came flying back up. She had turned invisible so she could go down there and take some more pictures. She didn't get too close, though; there was no telling if someone could see through her invisibility.

"Marco!"

"Po—lo!"

"What are they doing?" she questioned, lowering herself down so she was sitting next to Artemis.

"Being idiots."

"It looks like fun—"

Before the Martian could finish, KidFlash ran out of the water and grabbed the Martian. He put her in the pool with him and Rob. "Now, to play this game all you have to do is avoid Rob. He calls out _Marco _and you call back _Polo. _Got it?"

The girl nodded.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

"Ugh," Artemis groaned. Was she the only one staying on task here? Now she was stuck on a roof with a unemotional fish boy, a fat speedster, a bird that was getting a bath, a girl in a wet shirt, and a boy who seems to have social problems. Maybe she should have stayed with the Shadows…

"What are they doing?" Superboy seemed to suddenly appear next to her. She thought he was supposed to stay in the ship because he had _anger issues._

A huge gasp was heard from both Robin and KidFlash. "Holy Same Voice Actor!"

Artemis gave the two a weird glance as they swam in the pool until they were at the edge. "Superboy…your voice is like heaven…" Wally muttered dreamily.

Wasn't she supposed to have the awkward crush on Superboy?

They looked so torn. They wanted to get out of the water, but they couldn't just sacrifice the game. Wally looked like he was about to cry. Artemis smirked. She had an idea. She smirked and whispered something in Superboy's ear. He looked skeptical at first, but he couldn't resist an Arrow's puppy dog eyes. The Arrow family—clan, whatever—was known for being goddamn adorable.

Superboy cleared his throat. "You brought a hooker to a church?"

The two fanboys gasped. "I…I think I'm in love."

"Dude. Man crush time."

Superboy looked very disturbed by the sudden…_love_. He wasn't used to this…_love._ Artemis leaned into his ear and whispered another thing in his ear. "Boy, it's a shame you sit on that pretty thing," Superboy recited.

Another squeal. "His voice is so…"

"Beautiful…"

"Glorious…"

"I want it…"

"Why didn't we realize it sooner?"

"I think I finally see the light."

Artemis laughed. It was fun seeing them act like the dumbasses that they were. She whispered another thing into Superboy's ear. "Yeah - y'know, people are always telling me how lucky I am. But the truth is, everything I touch turns to shit."

The boys looked like she had just created a God before them. His name was Superboy, God of Beautiful Voices. "Tenzin! RPG? RPG! What's Tibetan for RPG?"

"Wasn't this supposed to be a recon mission?" someone whispered beside her.

She laughed. "Yeah, it was until someone decided to play _Marco Polo_," she answered. She looked beside her to see a girl in a Cheshire mask staring at the group in the pool. If it had been any other moment, Artemis would have just attacked the girl, but right now, she was enjoying the sight of the two boys fighting in the pool over who got to listen to Superboy more. Wait…that didn't even make sense…

"I hate clowns."

Another squeal from the two lover boys in the pool; "I can't sacrifice the game to get out of the pool!" Robin whined.

Artemis smirked. "How long do you think they'll stay in there?" Artemis whispered to her sister.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

"Superboy, play with us!"

"Say _Marco!_ Please! Oh God, please!" Wally begged.

"You're a dirty old man, Sullivan."

That sent the two boys into another round of convulsions. "Superboy, this isn't funny anymore!" Robin whined. Wally wasn't able to take it anymore; he got out of the water and sped over to Superboy.

"Fish outta water!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is a bit AU...but in a _very_ good way. As in, like, babies and stuff. I love the idea of the whole BatFam already being together and adopted-except for Damian because he's, like, not born and stuff... So like I totally don't own Young Justice or any other video games I use in the story. Oh and to explain last chappy a bit, Nathan Drake from Uncharted and Superboy are voiced by the same voice actor, Nolan North. Nolan North's voice is just so...goddamn...sexy...and...ughh...sorry. Back to whatever I was doing before. Thanks for the love, loves.**

**BTW, Bongo Bongo is the hardest boss in Ocarina of Time, Timothy Drake and Bart Allen agree with me.  
><strong>

Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time

M'gann was just flying around outside tending to her garden when she heard some little kids crying. It didn't take long for her parenting instincts to kick into gear. She had been watching the TLC network and it made her want to have a kid of her own. She _needed _a kid of her own. She could adopt, but that was too difficult. So kidnapping it was.

There was another whine from a little kid nearby. M'gann quickly finished tending to her _special _rose garden and flew down to the ground. At the mountain's garage entrance there were two little boys. One of which were zooming around like a little speedster and the other which was holding a game case and a controller in his hand. He kept on banging on the garage door. _"Robin!" _he called out.

Robin?  
>She started walking towards the boy when all of the sudden a little boy was on top of her head. <em>"Wally!" <em>he cried.

Maybe these kids knew Robin and Wally. She went and picked up the little toddler that was in a red sweatshirt. He clutched the game and controller close to his chest. In his other hand was a…batarang?

"Robin," he ordered, threatening to throw the batarang at her.

"I'll take you to Robin and Wally," she promised holding her new little friends. They were both just so adorable. Slowly, the little boy with the batarang clung himself to M'gann. She was about to die from how adorable the little boy was—that or she was about to die from his batarang slowly cutting into her throat. Either way, she would die happy. The boy on top of her head, however, was making a mess of her hair by jumping back and forth between each shoulder.

She walked into the cave's main room. Wally and Robin were—obviously—playing another video game. It must be a new one because they seemed to be so engrossed in it. Artemis was in the kitchen getting out some cookies that M'gann had forgotten about. Conner was…missing. Kaldur was…somewhere. Roy was in the newly decreed _Arrow _chair because either him or Artemis are the only ones who sat in it.

Artemis caught the sight of the two boys clinging onto M'gann. Her eyes widened. _Oh God…stupid _Toddlers and Tiaras_ finally got to her…_

"Wally!"

"Robin!"

The two boys froze. That couldn't be…

The mini-speedster basically flew off of M'gann and onto Wally. He started super-speed crawling all over the red haired boy. The little boy that M'gann was holding wasn't as forward, but he obviously wanted to get to Robin. M'gann floated over to Robin and handed him the little boy. The little boy clutched onto Robin like the little koala that he was.

"Timmy, what are you doing here?" Robin asked. Little Timmy tried to show Robin the game and controller, but ended up smacking him in the face with both.

"Play with us," he begged.

"Play. Play. Play. Play. Play. Play. Play. Play. Play. Play. Play. Play. Play. Play. Play. Play. Play. Play. Play. Play. Play. Play. Play. Play. Play. Play. Play. Play. Play. Play. Play. Play. Play. Play. Play. Play," the little speedster agreed.

"Bart, calm down," Wally ordered.

The little boy didn't seem to hear him as he quickly went over and started hooking up the game system that he had in his hand. He promptly unplugged the system that Robin and Wally were using—without letting them save of course—and turned the _Nintendo 64_ on.

"We can't beat _Bongo Bongo_," Timmy frowned and gave his older brother the controller.

Robin gave into his little brother's begging. He was just too cute when he used the Batbeg. "Does Daddy know you're here?" he asked as he started up the game.

"Uncle Flash was watching us. He wouldn't play with us and Jason wouldn't help," the little boy said gripping onto his older brother's jacket. "Jason wouldn't play with me," he whimpered.

"It's okay. Jason hates everyone."  
>"Jason hates me?"<p>

"Dude, so not comforting," Wally snorted as little Bart started braiding Wally's hair.

"No…Jason is just…angsty."

"Angsty…?"

"Yeah, just ignore him. Now what do you need help with?" Robin asked.

"Bongo Bongo. Bongo Bongo. Bongo Bongo. Bongo Bongo. Bongo Bongo!" Bart said bouncing up and down on top of his older brother…cousin…thing…relative's head.

"There's no way I'm going to play Bongo Bongo again," Wally snorted, sinking down in the couch. "Stupid Bongo playing plant thing," he grumbled.

"But _Wally!_"

"No butts, no coconuts!"

The two little boys watched as Robin managed to kill Bongo Bongo. "Thank Robin!" Timmy said giving Robin another koala hug.

"No thanks, Wally," Bart grumbled, getting off his distantly related relative. He crawled over to Robin and hugged Robin. "I love Robin. He's good."

"Aww!" M'gann cooed. She wanted to keep the little boys.

"Didn't know you were such the family man, Rob," Roy teased.

"Dude. Little kids equals chicks. Just ask Bats. Why do you think he's adopted like twenty kids?" Rob smirked as he continued to play Ocarina. Little Timmy ducked his head out of Robin's chest so he could watch. Bart stopped fussing and just sat on top of Robin's head and watched him play.

"Seriously?"

"No, dipshit, he loves us."

"Wally's a dipshit," Bart mumbled as he started to braid Robin's hair at super fast speed—by the way, it really hurts getting your hair braided at super fast speed by a four-year-old.

_Oh God no…_ "Don't say that word. It's a bad word."

"Jason says it's okay to say bad words."

"Jason also thinks it's okay to smoke and kill people just because it makes him look badass."

"It's not okay to kill people, but Jason says you do it. And then I asked Daddy about it," Timmy mumbled.

Wally laughed. "Ha, guess who's getting another Killing Talk from DaddyBats!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So as some of you have maybe guessed, I'm not going to update during the week that much. Too much drama to do so. I'm a drama whore. LOL JK. Okay, so serious question: Does Dick eventually get adopted? I thought he does, or was that Tim who _eventually_ got adopted? So I wrote down all the games I could come up with and there's about 25 one-shots on the list. Around a third to half have Timmy and Bart (and Jason! I love Jason sooooo much...I love all the Robins equally, but, sometimes, I think Jason might edge out on top TBH). Oh and thanks for all the alerts and stuff guys. It makes me want to stalk you guys. Like seriously.  
><strong>

**Oh and yes. I would love to marry you. Just remember, like Robin, I am a polygamist so get ready for my multiple wives and husbands.  
><strong>

**BTW, Robin(and Nightwing) _sooooooo_ deserved his own campaign in Arkham City.  
><strong>

Batman: Arkham City

Part II

"There's no way that's you."

Rob grumbled back a response and slunk back in the couch. Apparently _everybody_ just had to be there when he made an appearance in the new Batman game. Everybody such as Roy, Artemis, Kaldur, Superboy, M'gann, and Wally, and they all were making fun of him—well him and himself on the screen.

"He's way too hot to be you," Artemis said, sitting up in her Arrow chair.

"Agreed," M'gann said. "I—I mean not about him being too hot to be you, but as he is hot…and stuff."

"Dude, he's so buff. You're like…tiny," Wally pointed out.

"Shut up," Robin grumbled wishing he could just hide in the couch.

"Why are you wearing a hood? It's so sketchy."

"Your whole costume is different too."

"Hehe. You're playing with a stick."

"Not to mention you're a whole lot hotter."

"Are you sure that's, like, you?" Wally asked.

Rob sighed. "I'm the only Robin…"

"What if there's like more of you, but like, Bats doesn't tell you?"

"Do you even hear yourself?" Roy rolled his eyes at the other red head. "I'm sure the developers just put in a random kid as Robin and same as Batman."

"Nope."

Roy sat up in his chair—the other Arrow chair. They had to get two Arrow chairs because Artemis and Roy refused to sit anywhere else, but those chairs. And there was no way in hell that the two of them would sit together. Anytime any member from the same clan—family, whatever, or anything of the sort—would get close together someone would call out incest. The Arrows were the biggest victims, but someone had managed to get in a Batcest—thank God Bats didn't hear Wally when he said that—and there was a good case of Flash-Incest. "Excuse me?" Roy asked.

"They got who Batman was—kind of. Bruce Waine, with an _'I'_ not a _'Y'_," Robin said.

"Batman's secret identity is out because of a video game?"

"Yep."

"That's so…anti-climatic, but I'm sure no one will actually catch onto it and stuff," Roy paused. "What's your name?"

"I don't know. Can't really say, can I?"

"Dude. Chill."

"So…why is this Robin so hot?"

"And mmmm…I like this Robin…"

"Artemis, M'gann…that's getting kind of creepy."

"Wally, if you were a girl, you would be enjoying the sight of him too. Hell, you don't have to be a girl to enjoy his…" Artemis smirked and leaned back in her chair. She couldn't help herself. If this is what Robin was going to turn out like, she wanted a piece. A nice, big piece with some of those abs and muscles…

"Dude, un-pause it so we can see the rest of the cut scene." Reluctantly, he un-paused the game and let the scene continue on. He didn't make it ten seconds before they wanted it paused again.

"Someone just got rejected!"

"Shut up!" Robin flushed and tried to shrink. God. Why did Batman just do that? He had gone all the way into Arkham City and Batman was all like _Nope. I got this, like, go away. Oh, and BTW, I'm dying. _

"Dude. You just saved his ass and he rejected you. Harsh."

"Seriously. Is Batman always this much of a douchebag?"

"Dude, not so loud. Remember what happened last time? Bats just showed up at the worst part," Robin said glancing around. He seriously did not need anymore of Bat's punishment and trust issues being brought up.

"So you come to help and he shuts you out."

"But he sends Rob to go save Gotham—kind of."

"But there's like no bad guys in Gotham because they're all in that city, so what help is he going to be in a city that's doin' just peachy."

"It's weird to think that Gotham would ever be peachy."

"Totes man."

"Wait." Roy clears his throat like he just had an arrow-epiphany. "So he sends Robin—you—to Gotham to go see if anyone has been poisoned while he could very well die and not get the cure. If you were to stay and help him, I feel like it would be a lot more prudent."

"What the hell does prudent mean?"

"Dude," Wally muttered, "that so makes sense. Why the hell didn't Bats realize that?"

"Cause he's a stubborn ass in this game—"

"—That nothing different than how he usually is," Black Canary cut in. She was standing in her usual outfit behind the couch that all the teams were clustered on. Everyone was shocked to see her—except for Robin; of course, he had known she was there for basically the entire time while they were playing.

"Canary?"

"Yeah, so why is Bats being such a dumbass in this game?" she asked.

"Um…" no one really wanted to say anything against the guy who gives them missions and probably knows every single detail about any of their lives.

"He was a complete smartass when he was talking to Alfred a couple seconds ago. _Sir, you need to find the coldest area in the city. It is winter, sir, so it is quite cold,_" she perfectly mocked Alfred's accent to the unemotional sneer. "_I noticed._ Seriously? You noticed? The guy was helping you and all you have to say is _I noticed._ Idiot," she snorted and flipped over the couch so she was sandwiched in between Wally and Conner.

"Oh, and Rob? You turned out _nice_," the older hero smirked.

"Can we just go on?" Robin begged.

He un-paused the game, only to be stopped again right after the cutscene ended. "Dude, is Batman's voice always that calming?"

"Was that a caring side of Batman?"

"Dude…"

"Dude…"

"But it doesn't count cause he's dying."

"You think I'm only caring when I'm dying?" a slightly hurt Batman asked as he dropped from the rafters in the ceiling so he was standing in from of the TV.

Robin's eyes widened. There was no way he was going to get in trouble this time, "No, Bats. You care other times too and I notice, too. It's nice. It's not like it's super overbearing or anything. It's comforting and stuff. You care. Like that one time when I begged you to get me that one beanie baby for my birthday and you actually got them for me. That was great. And caring. Very caring."

Black Canary snorted and got off the couch. "Rob, you do realize that he actually _doesn't_ care."

It took him a second. "_What?_"

"Flash got you those beanie babies."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You guys are all amazing. I love all the reviews and favs and alerts. It makes my heart try to kill itself in joy. Like seriously. I'm dying. BTW, in Arkham City the Robin is Tim Drake and you can actually play as Dick Grayson as Nightwing in a DLC-which I'm too Dutch to buy. Serious question time: Since bats(as in the animal) are like mammals and mammals produce milk for their young, so do bats make milk? Do they have nipples-or teats if we want to be technical? Awkward question. **

**BTW, don't go in the water.  
><strong>

Amnesia: The Dark Descent

The room was dark. Like really dark. Robin was used to it being Batman's protégé and all, but seriously, did it have to be that dark? His hand was gripping so hard on the desk that he was sure it was going to splinter at any moment.

The volume was on too loud too. The main character's heartbeat never seemed so…scary. It was constantly pounding.

"Turn the volume down," Rob said.

Wally didn't seem to hear him. He continued playing the game. They were both sitting at the computer desk in Robin's room. Their forms were both scrunched over as they stared at the barely illuminated screen.

"Seriously, Wally. Turn down."

He didn't make a move to turn down the volume. His eyes were plastered to the scene as he watched his character sit in the corner. "Cannot move. I cannot move. I will die if I move."

"I asked you to turn the volume down, not move."

"Cannot move."

"Dude."

"I will die."

"Seriously, just turn the knob—"

"OH GOD! Something touched my foot!" Wally screamed and was instantly on Robin's bed. "Holy frickin' chicken!" he shuddered and dropped back onto the bed in the fetal position. "Why…Why are we doing this?"

"Because Artemis bet we couldn't and…"

"We never back down from a challenge, but I swear to God if anything else touches my foot, I will kill you."

"Why me?"

"Because I'm probably going to end up killing you by just flailing in fear."

"Acceptable answer."

They switched positions; Rob was now playing and Wally was watching. His hand was shaking so hard that he couldn't keep his character going straight. Slowly, a breath started to get louder. "Someone's following you," Wally said, grabbing onto Rob's arm. "Jesus. Jesus. I don't want to die again."

"Dude. I'm playing-OH GOD! Did you hear that? That was footsteps!"

"Close the door! Close the door!"

"There isn't a freaking door!"

"Make one!"

"Go down the hatch!"

"The monster's probably down there!" Rob screamed as he went into the corner. "Must regain strength…" he grunted as he watched the screen pulse with the main characters heart beat.

He sat there for at least a minute before he even dared move. "Okay, should I go down the hatch?" he asked Wally.

Wally sat there for a second; his green eyes wide as he watched the bugs crawl across the screen. "How can you even see with those glasses? Take them off, it's just us," Wally snorted finally realizing just how dark it was in the room and in the game.

"Dude, I'm not giving up my eye virginity to you."

"Whatever. Go through the hatch," he shrugged. Robin hesitated as he stood at the hatch in the ground. With his luck, there was going to be a giant monster that he can't run away from. And it will be really dark. Extremely dark. He won't be able to see, but he will be able to hear the monster's roar and his character's heart beat super fast. "Dude, seriously go," Wally pushed.

Robin sighed and dropped through the hatch. There wasn't anything at first. He landed in a room with water. Okay, it's just water not blood or anything. It's just water. "What's the catch?" he mumbled, not daring to take a step.

He could face anything out in the real world. He had his skills to back him up. He had his friends to back him up. He didn't have to worry. But in the game, he was on his own. The character was so raw. The character was so _weak_. He felt scared. He was scared.

He tentatively pushed the character forward.

A loud splash was heard and Wally was already buzzing in his seat. "Where did that come from?"

Robin was nearly unable to contain himself as he ran down the water filled corridor. The splashing was still just as loud; he didn't know how to make it stop. He didn't know how to get away. Finally, he managed to jump onto a box. The splashing figure made a circle around the box that he was on. His heart was pounding, and he was pretty sure his stomach had decided to visit his esophagus just to say hey.

Great.

He was pretty sure he wasn't going to be able to go into the water for the next week.

Or the dark.

God, if Bats were to find out about his temporary fear of the dark…

"What the _fuck_ was in the water?" Wally gasped. The seat he was sitting in was smoking.

"Termites."

"Bullshit. Termites don't just eat people in water."

There was a silence among them. Wally stopped just before the chair set itself on fire. He took a deep breath and held a death grip on the arm of the chair. Robin sat there paralyzed. He couldn't do this. "Go down the hallway," Wally ordered.

"There's water…"

"Dude. Go—JESUS! RUN FASTER! _Goddamnit_! My heart! My heart! I think I'm having an anemia!"

Rob tried jumping on the box, but he kept on falling of the box. _Stupid, slippery box genetics…_ His screen started to turn red as his character started to get eaten by the monster—s? Is there more than one? He wouldn't know because _they're freaking invisible. _"Let go of my leg!" Rob yelled.

In the panic of the situation, Wally had grabbed onto Rob's leg in a panic. Rob did the natural thing—a knee jerk reaction in the most literal sense—and threw his knee up so that he smashed Wally's hand against the desk.

Wally jerked up and howled in pain. Just to make sure he could share the pain, he tacked Rob. The two of them went flying back in the chair. It was just too sudden and Robin was still in too much shock from the monster attack that he was unable to let go of the mouse. The computer decided it would be lovely to join them on the floor. A fizzing noise let them know that the computer was pretty broken.

Robin glared at Wally, his glasses almost falling off. He pushed them back on as the speedster stayed put on top of him. "Dude. Off. Now."  
>Wally tried to get off as fast as he could—which was pretty fast. The two boys stood in the completely dark room staring at each other. Robin decided to justify the broken computer by giving Wally a broken nose.<p>

The two of them left the room defeated. Artemis sat in the hallway outside their room. She was playing her DS—pokémon, by the sound of the battle music. She looked up at them and smirked.

"You can pay her—for both of us," Rob said before stalking off.

_Recognize: Robin, B01._

Artemis raised a single eyebrow, but didn't press anything. She held out her hand.

"Pay up."

Wally dug out a fifty-dollar bill with the hand that wasn't holding his bleeding nose and gave it to the dirty, half-Asian blonde.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I shouldn't have looked it up, but Bats (as in the animal) have the teats underneath their wings... And now when I look at Batman...and his cape...OUGHGAWD! Kay. So what are the age differences between the Robins? Has anyone been reading Red Hood and the Outlaws because JASON IS A BABE IN IT! Lol, sorry. This one is actually based on something that happened to me with my little brother's friends. It was goddamn adorable.**

**BTW, using Pokémon is the best way to win a girl.  
><strong>

Pokémon 

Part 1

_Jason Todd, A06._

Jason Todd was on a mission along with his little brother Tim and his friend Bart.

And by mission, he meant _competition. _

He strode into the cave and knew he was _so _going to win this. He was going to win _her._ Sure, Tim and Bart had the advantage that they were _cuter _and _littler_. Jason had just had a nice growth spurt and was looking pretty _fine_—for a nine year-old.

The Team was all about the cave doing whatever they pleased. Conner was watching M'gann try her hand at brownies—so far she was best at cooking brownies; she gave up on cookies. Wally and Rob were basically on top of each other while playing games on the couch. Kaldur was enjoying reading Robin's biology book from school; most of the information about the sea was complete wrong. _Stupid humans think they know the ocean…_ Artemis was sitting in her Arrow chair and was playing her DS. Roy was in his Arrow chair across the room re-feathering some of his arrows.

"Hey, Artemis?" he called out.

The room seemed to turn its attention to whatever they had been working at and turned themselves to see the new young boy walking through the room. He was walking like he was the most badass guy _ever_.

"Uh…Yeah, Jason?" she answered sitting up in her chair.

The young black haired boy stood in front of her; he opened his mouth as if to say something, but was interrupted.

_Tim Drake, A07._

_ Bart Allen, A08._

The little speedster pushed Jason to the ground and took Artemis' hand. "I would like to give you something," he gave her an adorable look that would melt even Batman's heart.

"Um…what would that be?"

He started shuffling around in his pockets looking for—

A batarang pinned the sleeve of his arm to his jacket. He yelped. _"Artemis!"_

A new little boy came running into the room. He pushed Bart out of the way—he ended up falling on top of Jason. Tim stood in front of Artemis and gave her the Batbeg. "Artemis…I heard you were searching for a Milotic…so I got you one," he shuffled around in his spot and pulled out his DS from his pocket.

Artemis stood there in a bit of shock. "Uh…thanks Timmy," she mumbled. The boy smiled up at her. To be honest, she didn't really know the younger boy to well. She didn't know how he knew that she had been trying to get a Milotic. It was almost…creepy—if he wasn't a five year-old.

"You complained that you were having trouble getting one the last time I was over…" he explained.

She smiled at the younger boy and ruffled his hair. "Thanks Timmy."

The little boy grinned and gave her a hug. "Anything for you, Artemis."

Timmy was violently ripped away from the archer. In his place stood Jason with his bright, blue eyes. He pushed his DS into Artemis' hands. "I got you a Ninetales. You mentioned the other day that he was like your favorite and thought she was really pretty, but she isn't as pretty as you," he gave Artemis a charming smile and a wink to boot.

The room was still.

Did the two younger Bats just _hit on Artemis?_

No doubt, it was completely adorable, and M'gann was just about to explode from how adorable Jason and Timmy were.

Robin leaned over to Wally, whom was staring at the two younger boys in shock, "You have some competition."

Artemis was, more or less, shocked. "Thanks Jason," she said.

Jason took her hand and kissed it. "Anything for you." He gave her one last smoldering look before getting thrown halfway across the room because of the baby speedster.

He took his place like the other two boys. He struggled a bit with getting the batarang out of his jacket's sleeve and freeing his hand, but he managed to do it. He pulled out his orange DS and stared up at Artemis. Bart stared at her until it became extremely uncomfortable for the blonde. "Yes?" she asked.

He let out a little whimper and then cleared his throat. "Artemis, from the day I met you and till today I have felt something extremely special. Maybe it was the always-present glow of your eyes, or the effervescence of your hair, or maybe your wit, but all I know is I love you. And to show you how much I love you I stole your Ampharos and trained him to level 100 and taught him your favorite moves. I love you," the little boy confessed.

Before Artemis could even react, he kissed her on the lips.

With that, the three boys were gone.

Artemis sat there shocked. In her lap were three DS's that confessed the love of three younger men.

"What the hell just happened?" someone asked. Maybe Artemis had asked that, but she felt so hollow and confused that she doesn't know if she did or not.

"Artemis, didn't know you were a _cougar_," Roy snarked from across the room.

Artemis just glared at him. She didn't know what to do. "Did they all just say they loved me and gave me gifts through pokémon?" she asked.

"It's better than chocolates and roses. I would rather get a level 100 Ampharos," Rob admitted.

"Dude, that's basically saying if Bart had given you that gift and said he loved you, you would have been happy," Wally snorted. To be honest, he was confused, slightly jealous, and slightly inspired.

"Beggars can't be choosers," Rob shrugged.

He got off the couch and walked over to the TV. He unplugged the game system—_"Rob! We hadn't saved yet!"_—and plugged his computer into the USB port. His computer screen appeared on the TV. He pulled up a program—one of those virtual game boys. Pokémon yellow was playing.

He ran into a person and a battle started. The battle music filled the room. Everyone was watching the screen. Rob's character was…Batman. And the character even looked like Batman with the cowl and everything. Leave it to Robin to hack into pokémon to make his character look like Batman. The other trainer appeared opposite to him. There was no doubt who it was.

It was Green Arrow.

_Archer Green Arrow has challenged Vigilantly Batman to a battle!_

_ Archer Green Arrow sent out ARTEMIS._

_Vigilantly Batman sent out ROBIN._

No doubt, the pokémon sent from both of them looked exactly like Robin and Artemis. The team was silent. This wasn't happening. This really wasn't happening. This wasn't _happening._

Did all the Bats have an Artemis-fetish?

_ROBIN used FLIRTATIOUS JOKE. It's not very effective—just ask Wally. _

"Hey!"

_Artemis used I DON'T NEED A MAN. It's ineffective. _

_ ROBIN used CHARM. It's kinda-sorta effective. _

_ ARTEMIS used I DON'T KNOW YOUR SECRET IDENTITY. ROBIN is BURNED._

_ ROBIN used NINJA BOY SWAGGER. It's very effective!_

_ ARTEMIS used IGNORE. It's not very effective. _

_ ROBIN used FLIRTATIOUS INNUENDO. It's very effective. _

_ ARTEMIS used I'M A LONER, COCKBLOCK. It's almost effective. _

_ ROBIN used STALK. It's creepily effective. _

_ ARTEMIS used I HAVE SECRETS. _

_ ROBIN used LOL, ME TOO. _

_ ARTEMIS is confused. It hurt itself in confusion. _

_ ROBIN used I LOVE YOU. It's very effective! Artemis is infatuated. _

_ ARTEMIS is in love with ROBIN and cannot attack ROBIN. _

_ Vigilantly Batman uses LOVE BALL. ARTEMIS and ROBIN are caught. They spend some _alone time_ in LOVE BALL. _

_ Archer Green Arrow pays over one hand of marriage of ARTEMIS._

Robin got up and gave Artemis a peck on the lips.

"That is how you win a girl with pokémon."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: As I said before**,** this will mainly be a weekend update system. So sorry for the wait. God. You guys are amazing. I'm playing through Arkham Asylum right now, so that should be coming up eventually along with Monster Rancher, Fallout 3, and Assassin's Creed. And sorry about the bit of RobArt. I want to keeps these mostly no-pairing, but I couldn't resist. I ship Artemis with everyone. Like _everyone_. My favs are probably RobArt, her with Roy, and Frostbite, but Spitfire is cool too. I love you guys. Thanks for the reviews and alerts and stuff. **

**BTW, Wally will never, _ever_ do yoga.  
><strong>

WiiFit

"God! Wally you're bringing our score down! Get in balance!" Robin yelled. He was currently in a ridiculous yoga pose. It wasn't that surprising that he was able to keep it without moving and having his center of balance is perfect.

_Wally_ on the other hand was about as graceful as a half-paralyzed penguin with marital problems. The little dot on the screen that represented his center of balance looked like it was suffering from an epileptic attack—again. "I don't think we have a score!" Wally grunted and nearly fell off of the little white plastic thing.

"The girl is going to—"

_Is something the matter? Your balance seems to be off. Please try and reset the pose and try again._

"You just got yelled at by an imaginary chick," Rob pointed out.

"It's not my fault these poses are so God awful," he muttered trying to get into the right pose while Rob showed off by bending so his foot touched his head. "Stop being a damn ballerina," he grumbled.

Rob just smirked. "_Gymnast_. Get it right."

"I hope your back breaks one of those times doing your stupid little gymnast tricks," Wally muttered. He finally got into the right pose.

_Now breathe along with the center circle… In…Out…_

"How is this supposed to be relaxing?" Wally seethed. His body wasn't supposed to bend this way. _No one's _body was supposed to bend this way.

Except for Rob's.

It was probably because he was double jointed and had that circus blood in him. Not fair. He just had Irish and stuff…and regular—_boring_ blood in him. What ethnicity was he? Maybe he should ask Uncle—

"_Shit!"_ he swore when he fell off of the stupid white piece of plastic that cost him a good arm and half of his dignity to get—well, to be honest, Robin had actually bought it, not him. The kid was a gold mine and Wally wasn't afraid to admit he was a bit of a gold digger when it came to the endless gold mine that was the boy wonder.

The boy just smirked at the ginger that was on the floor, fuming over his sudden loss. "Fallen and can't get up? You need life alert." There was a line that was drawn in the sand that you don't joke about with Wally. There was an obvious line where you do not joke or make fun of. Some of these issues across the sensitive line are things that should not be touched upon. They bring up horrible memories, issues. It literally hurt Wally to hear these things that are across this line get mentioned.

Robin liked to stay on the painful side of this line.

"I will tear your face off and make you eat it."

"Dude, I bet I taste like beauty and puppies."

"I bet you would taste like cocky-ass bastard."

"Same thing."

Wally got off of the ground and went back to the piece of God awful plastic that was just taunting him on the floor. He didn't want to. He didn't want to go back to the board. He lost the bet, though.

It was either keep his dignity or get the hell out of this place.

He really had to stop making bets with Artemis and Rob.

"We could always go back to those lovely _beginners_ exercises…" Rob smirked, finally getting off the board. He did a quick stretch before picking up the Wiimote that had been tossed on the couch.

"Have I ever told you I wanted to take one of your bendy, little ribs, rip it out of your goddamned chest, and repeatedly stab you with it."

"Nah, haven't heard that one before, KidANGRY."

"Dude, that's Artemis' thing," Wally muttered. He glared down at the board on the ground.

Rob raised an eyebrow, "An _Artemis_ thing?" Rob had to admit with Artemis at his school; he was now hanging with quite a bit more than usual. It wasn't his fault that he just _happened_ to be smart and in some of her classes. Of course, it's not like he _hacked the school's computer system or anything to change her classes_. No, of course not. That's absurd.

Wally rolled his eyes at the short, midget boy. "Choose the breathing exercise," he ordered. He had to get a control on his rage right now. It was a lot harder because of the bird that just liked showing off was right next to him.

Did you know that birds are either self-centered bastards or smart asses?

_At this time, you can step onto the board._

Both the boys stepped onto their boards. At least Wally hadn't fell off doing that task. It was just a breathing task, which meant they weren't going to be moving…maybe that wasn't the best choice for the speedster.

_Player 2, it seems that there has been an increase in your weight. Is something wrong?_

Rob let out a loud, snort-y laugh. He threw his hands over his mouth, but it didn't really contain his snorts. "Did you gain some weight, KF?"

Wally looked at him flustered. "Unless there's a tumor growing at a vicious rate. No. I have not gained any weight in the past two seconds," he grumbled.

"Don't get moody, now."

The boys continued on with the breathing exercise. _Three_ whole minutes of standing still and just breathing. It was making Wally antsier than ever. When the exercise ended he nearly leapt from the board. He couldn't take much longer than this. _Too much yoga…_

Rob, however, was just enjoying having a yoga partner. Not many people would do yoga with him because of how good he was and how he tended to _show off_. He once convinced Bruce to do a yoga class with him once.

Batman. Doing yoga.

It lasted like two seconds before he angsted off—right after he got the yoga teachers number.

"We could try one of the games?" Rob offered, trying to reel the speedster back in.

Wally narrowed his eyes. "Not the running one. The goddamned dog always trips me."  
>"Skiing?" he asked. Wally narrowed his eyes, but nodded. Rob quickly started the game. They started the game. It was supposed to be a nice and innocent game of skiing. You just lean forward to go faster and just slightly make movement upwards to jump. It was honestly a simple game.<p>

Wally couldn't figure out how to go forward.

"This game is shit. I hate it," he grumbled and released over profanities as he tried to move in the game.

"Dude. It's just a game."

_You really shouldn't jump on the—_

The board didn't have a chance. In a moment it was across the room in a pile of white crushed plastic. Wally would never have to deal with it again. He was never going to have to do yoga _ever again._

The two girls of the team, Artemis and M'gann, walked into the room. They were both dressed in yoga garb, which meant that they were in tight yoga pants and tank tops that barred a nice midriff. In other words, Wally couldn't have seen a more perfect sight.

Artemis smiled when she saw her smaller friend in his yoga garb—she completely ignored the fuming ginger next to him.

"Hey Rob, you said you knew a good yoga teacher right?"

Maybe Wally could give yoga another chance.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: You guys are so sweet. If I could marry you all I would. _I would._ Lol, not creepy, right? So, who loved the new episode? Cause I did. I have a problem with Zantana as a kid though because I'm used to her and Batman going at it, so like her and Robin...ew...Can't help it. Do not ship. Love you guys. This chapter isn't as good. Ended up being a bit of a fangirl moment for me. But seriously think about Batman being the next Assassin in Assassin's Creed. Badass, right? **

**BTW, Artemis _always _knows ways around the "no killing" rule.  
><strong>

Assassin's Creed: Revelation

_Kid Flash, B03._

_ Artemis, B07._

_ "Young Cesare, I heard him say, could not be killed by man. So I tossed him through the air to see where he might land._

_ The things I do to save the world surprise me time to time. Like learning how to play the lute and making these words rhyme."_

The voice coming the main living room was frightening. The singing, the words, _the everything_ was extremely frightening. It was especially frightening to Artemis and Wally who had just walked into the room.

_"Ooooh!... the beauties of Firenze, can melt a heart you see... beware the girls of Roma, unless fire you want to pee..."_

The two new arrivals glanced at each other. They both gave each other very similar looks that read the same thing: _What the fuck…_

In the living room was a singing Robin. Well, it was a singing Robin and a singing Italian man. "Is Ezio…_singing?_" Wally asked after he assessed the situation. There was an elderly Italian man on the screen singing. About throwing people out windows. And killing people. In Italian. There was only one possibility…

"He knows how to play the lyre. Babe." Artemis smirked at Wally and sat on the couch next to Rob.

Wally made a very _mature_ face and gesture at her, "Go sit in the Arrow chair," he snorted and made his way to the other side of Rob.

The girl ignored him. "Speedy planted stuff in my chair. M'gann sat in it and she couldn't feel her butt for two hours," she explained, putting her feet on the coffee table.

Wally's brow furrowed, "She didn't tell me about that..."

"You really think she wanted to talk to you about her butt?"

"She has you there," Robin smirked.

Wally snorted. He was done with Blondie and Bird Boy. They always were ganging up to make fun of him, and when he turned his back they always gloated about it together. He was on the losing side here.

_Cesare, oh Cesare! A man of great depravity, believed himself immortal 'til he had a date with gravity._

"Are you going to play or just run around singing?"

Rob snorted. "I guarantee this is the only time we are going to hear Ezio sing, so I'm going to enjoy this until you get ready to rip your ears off."

"You plan on memorizing all of these and singing them during missions, don't you?"

_I am a tactless minstrel, I sing off-key for coins. If you spot me in the street, please kick me in the loins._

"Duh." The three gamers sat there on the couch just watching Robin run around the huge courtyard singing profanities at the top of his lungs. It was amusing, but it made Robin start to think. This was going to be the last of the Ezio franchise. There was going to be a new character for the next Assassin's Creed game, a new assassin. Who was that going to be? _When _was it going to be? Ezio had been a real person. What if they continue on with the real person motif…_what if…?_

"What if Batman would be the next assassin?" Robin asked, voicing his thoughts.

Both of the teens surrounding him turned to face him. They actually thought about it for a second. Batman would be a pretty badass assassin, but "He doesn't kill people," Wally pointed out.

Robin shrugged. "I can see a way around killing all of the targets so far in the game. I'm sure Batman can get around it. Imagine it though…Batman as the leader of the assassins seeking for justice…"

"No cuddles, only justice."

"_The leader of the assassins?_ It almost makes it sound like you're talking about he Shadows," Artemis snorted.

"He has been offered to lead them before…" Robin admitted.

She turned to look at the boy. "Wait. The Shadows have asked Batman, _Batman_ the dude who always ends up beating them, to lead them?"

Robin laughed—cackled. In the game he finally started to do the mission. "Yeah, it's a long story. Ra's is, like, _obsessed_ with the idea that Batman would be the perfect leader of the assassins, so it has come up a couple times. He even gave Batman a sword, so that Batman could kill him with it. Ra's is weird—Hell, all of the al Ghul's are weird. Talia is in love, or obsessed, with him too. Apparently, assassin's tend to have a bit of a _bat fetish_."

"That's…interesting."

"You know. I didn't really need to hear that. Ever."

"You guys asked."

"Isn't the next assassin going to be a chick because didn't Juno or whatever say to Desmond that he needs to find _Eve_?" Wally asked. He got a confused look from Artemis. "Did you finish all of 16's missions for all the games?" he asked. The shuffling of her feet meant _nope. _

"Dude. What if it was the chick that killed Cleopatra? You know the one that was one of the statues at the mansion."

"That would be awesome. Chillin' in ancient Egypt, riding camels and shit."

"You're getting me excited, stop."

"That's not what you said last night."

"Nyeeew."

"What?'

"STFU, and watch me play the goddamn game."

The three of them sat in silence, once again. All they did was watch the assassin run around the screen. Suddenly, Robin accidentally killed a civilian while trying to get a guard. The game spazzed out for a second.

_Killing another civilian will cause desynchronization._

"Ugh, I hate the three kill top. I always accidentally kill people," Wally moaned.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at the two boys. Why was she always the one that knew about the violent methods of the games? "You guys do realize there is a way around that?"

From the eager looks, they didn't. "How?"

"Gimme," she held her out for the controller.

Robin pouted. "No, you're gonna kill all my babies like last time." The time before that Robin had been playing _Assassin's Creed: Revelations_, he had been called away by Kaldur to help finish a mission report, so he asked Artemis to get him to the other side of the city. It had been a big mistake. She had sent all of his little, baby assassins out on missions, ridiculously hard missions. They all died. He didn't trust Artemis with his babies.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I guess you'll never know about the…special stuff."

Both the boys got a pained look in their eyes. "Just give it to her, Rob."

"But my babies…I can't lose them again."

"I won't hurt your babies."

Reluctantly, he handed the controller over to Artemis. She quickly went to the bomb making stations around the city. She quickly made a bunch of money bombs and super explosion bombs.

The boys could see where this was going.

She made her way to a huge market square and threw a money bomb. There was around twenty people crawling on the ground to get the money when she threw the next bomb. This one was a deadly bomb.

"Jesus…"

"You would be a great terrorist."

On the ground was a pile of twenty dead people. The game had only counted it as one death. She repeated the bombing a second time and got a pile of almost thirty people. "Now you go kill a guard." She killed a guard. "And your civilian kill count is reset." She went back into the square and killed everyone there. Everywhere there were so _many_ dead bodies. The game started glitching there were so many dead bodies.

"You're a demonic goddess…"

"I think I love you…Arty, will you marry me? And then kill more people."

"Polygamy. Artemis. You can marry both of us. It's the right choice."

"A joint wedding will do."

"Double the love."

"Double the _fun_."

Suddenly, Conner walked into the room. He noticed the dead people on the screen and how Robin and Wally were both basically on top of Artemis—well; Robin _was_ actually on top of Artemis. Wally had grabbed her hands, and he rested his head on Robin's chest so he could look up into her eyes. "What's going on in here?" Conner asked.

All three of them nearly jumped out their skin. "_Desmond?"_

**A/N: (Again). Sorry, but Conner reminded me. Did you guys see how Conner came into the gym in Misplaced with a BROWN HAIRED LITTLE BOY, A BLACK HAIRED LITTLE BOY, AND A BLONDE HAIRED LITTLE GIRL? Could that maybe be BART, TIM, AND CASSIE? Please let this be true!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This one is basically a leading up to a chapter that will be Superboy plus the baby bat family plus Bart. So we have a head count of Stephanie Brown, Cass Cain, Tim Drake, Jason Todd, Bart Allen, and Damian Wayne (he's a baby so he's just chillin' on the couch). This one is an intro so it's not as funny. It's also not as funny because (Excuse my rant) a 7th grader at the middle school (I'm in high school, but the two schools are basically connected) committed suicide. It makes me so upset that he was so young. He was _12._ Ugh. I'm not in the funny mood. I'm gonna go watch AFV to get into the funny mood. (Rant remotely done). ANGST ANGST ANGST. So yeah. And for this game. You basically put a CD or DVD in the PS2 and it gives you a monster from the disk. This game literally has cost my family over a thousand dollars. I'm glad that even though you guys haven't played the games that you think they're funny. That was my initial fear about this story.**

**BTW, never, _ever_ break a _Rush Hour 2_ DVD.  
><strong>

Monster Rancher 4

Part One

The team was relatively tired from their last mission. It wasn't like it was a hard mission or anything. It was just busy work. The League was giving them busy work. It was just busy work that the League was making them do in hopes that they wouldn't realize that they were getting the short straw of this deal

They realized they were getting the short straw.

They weren't too happy about it either. Honestly, how stupid did the League think they were? Besides Wally, because everyone knows how stupid he is.

The Team had already had a sort of relaxed schedule that hey would fall into after a mission: Artemis would go to her Arrow Chair and cuddle with her fluffy blanket, Wally and Robin would usually end up on the couch playing some violent game, Kaldur usually ended up getting stuck with doing the mission briefings, M'gann would go make some delicious goodies for the Team to snack on, and Conner, sort of, just angsted.

That's what they would usually do.

Today was different, though.

Upon entering the cave through the Zeta beam, they all promptly tripped over piles upon piles of DVDs, CDs, and game discs. This can't be good.

"_Robin!"_ a little, high-pitched voice shrieked. Out of nowhere a little girl with blonde hair appeared. It was pulled back into a braid, but it was falling out. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. In her hands was a coffee mug full of hot coffee. She also looked absolutely pissed. "You spilt the Golem/Mocchi pile!" she shouted punching him in the knee.

If she hadn't been four years old, he would have been scared. "Stephanie, please tell me you didn't…"

The little girl's grin was almost demonic, "Oh, _yes_."

Robin was scared. Not like _Whoa, it's pretty dark in here _scared. No, this was _If I was on fear toxin right now, this is what I would see _scared.

The cave was _covered_ in piles of discs. The Team had never seen so many discs ever. Each of the piles had a sticky note labeling it.

_Cassandra Cain, A09._

_ Tim Drake, A07._

The two kids that had just Zeta beamed in nearly bumped into the team. They were both caring giant piles of more discs. They nearly bumped into the team. "'Scuse me, Robin. We got work to do," Tim mumbled. Somehow, the two kids managed to make their way through the living room, which was a mess with discs littered everywhere.

"What are they doing?" M'gann asked.

"Rob…They aren't…" Wally muttered. He wasn't as familiar with the game as Rob was, but he knew of it. He knew that the game was made to tear family apart. To create a divide.

"They are…" Robin gulped. He felt numb. This had happened once before, and that was the reason why Jason didn't like him. He thought Bruce had got rid the game after the…instance.

The TV was blaring a song that was extremely irritable and annoyed the whole team. Conner wasn't the only one at the moment that wanted to rip their shirt off and break the screen in two. There was a guy standing on the screen that looked like some sort of priest of a cult.

_Would you like to try and raise a monster a monster from a disk or from your book?_

The person playing clicked _Disk_. The cult dude disappeared off the screen, and a new text appeared on the screen. _Please insert a CD or DVD to resurrect a monster._ There were two clicks. _Processing… Please insert Monster Rancher 4 disc. _

_ Processing…_

_ It is time to create your new monster!_

The screen went into a huge cinematic. The Team watched in awe as the screen swirled and used the power of the all-glorious moon to hit another ancient stone tablet. A huge beam shot out of the disk and onto the ground. Out of the beam formed a…monster? It was a weird panda bear dog thing. And God, was it ugly. It had the dumbfounded expression of a Slowpoke and the bulkiness of an overweight sloth with meningitis.

"What is that thing?" Conner asked.

"Stephanie!" a familiar voice called out. "Here's another disc for the Baku/? Pile!"

The little blonde in front of them let out a loud groan. "Not another," she mutter, obviously annoyed with the ugly ass monster that had appeared on the screen. "Coming Jason!" she shouted and deftly made her way through the piles and piles of games and discs. She managed to make her way to the couch with ease and didn't knock over a single pile.

The team wasn't as lucky.

M'gann had it easy and simply floated over the piles of games. Artemis and Robin also didn't have that much trouble; they both were very well balanced and skilled in the arts of ninjaness. Wally nearly re-broke his nose again after tripping over a pile that was labeled Zoom/Dragon. Kaldur simply walked through it like the regal badass he was.

Conner…wasn't as lucky as the others. He ended up stepping on a disk. There was a distinct crack, and it broke into six parts. Five different paris of eyes landed on him with the intent of killing him. Forget the number one Bat rule. He had just _broken_ the disc.

"You son of a bitch…" Jason growled. He looked about ready to shank Conner with a kryptonite studded knife.

"Yay-son, don't use bad words." Stephanie whined.

"You're just jealous cause Daddy doesn't let you swear," Jason stuck his tongue out at the blonde.

She made a dive over the couch to grab his tongue and narrowly missed.

"Jason, I thought Daddy got rid of that game," Robin said warily.

Jason gave him an absolute devilish smirk. "He got rid of _Monster Rancher 3_ this is _4_." Then the boy turned his attention back to the clone that had broken the disk. "Timmy…what disk did he break?"

Another dark haired little boy jumped over the couch to where the clone was standing. Conner lifted his foot. The little boy gasped. His eyes pricked with tears as he picked up the disk dubbed _Rush Hour 2 widescreen special edition._ "It was the only Joker disk we could find."

If the little kids were murderous before, they were now homicidal, _arsonistic_. "It took us _two years_ to find a disk that could give us a Joker! The most powerful monster in the _game!" _Jason cried out.

All the little kids started crying along with him.

"We searched _twenty-two_ video stores for that one disk!"

"I stole from _fifteen_ video stores to get that disk!"

"We'll never be able to get him!"

"We're never going to be able to beat the game!"

"I hate you!"

"It feels like my mom is beating me again!"

"It feels like when I got beaten to death _all over again_."

"Whoa, same here!"

"My parents are _dead!_"

"My mom disowned me!"

"Everything bad in my life is coming back to me, _because he broke the disk!_"

"Shit. Supes, look what you did!" Robin groaned looking at his little siblings plus Bart all crying.

"He has to make it up to us," Stephanie said, wiping tears from her eyes. She went over and started pulling on Conner's pant let. "'Member when Robin accidentally broke Timmy's DS, and he had to be Timmy's servant for the week?" She mumbled, hugging onto Conner's leg.

"Conner has to be our slave for the week."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm done angsting. Ignore the shittyness that was the last chapter. It was an intro for a soon to be arc. A little birdy has been begging me for another Zelda one and here we go. This is all a true story. I was the Robin and my friend was the Wally. And yes. I did flap my arms around and jump on my bed when I was flying the bird. I love you guys. Thanks for all the reviews and love.**

**BTW, Skyward Sword was unintentionally _extremely_ difficult.  
><strong>

Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword

"This is shit."

Wally continued to laugh as the Boy Wonder, _Robin_, struggled to fly in the game. It was supposed to be a simple task. Or at least that was what the game was leading it to be. It was just too ironic for Wally to handle. Robin couldn't fly. He was also the boy who always made fun of Wally when he had troubles with menial tasks in games. "You need to gain some altitude," Wally suggested, trying not to snort as he laughed.

"No shit. Wouldn't have guessed that," he grumbled and continued trying to fly. He ended up doing some retarded thing with his bird looking like it was having an epileptic seizure—no, just a regular seizure. "Jesus. They made this be difficult on purpose. I hate this."

"Dude, just let me get us to the green light teleported thingy. We don't have all day for you to screw everything up," Wally said, trying to take the Wiimote from Robin.

Robin's eyes widened behind his glasses. He did the first thing that came to mind—he smacked Wally in the face with the Wiimote. "I will get us there—"

"Even if it takes all day?"

He deserved that smack.

"I thought this was supposed to be a special bird. All it does is this stupid stalling shit."

"I've never heard you swear so much."

"That's because birds are supposed to be badasses—this one is just a plain ass," Robin grumbled. They had probably spent about forty minutes waiting for Rob to actually get a hang of flying. Wally had done the beginning of the game, so he had gotten the step-by-step tutorial and knew how to do all the cool tricks. Robin…he wasn't as cool. If the bird could die, it would have by now. Robin had already gotten three game overs from falling off the bird—_"Maybe this button is the right—shit!"—_and forgetting to call his bird when jumping off the side of the island.

Let's just say that Robin wasn't good at flying.

When it came to games like _Ace Combat _or _Warhawk_, he couldn't play them because the flying aspects of the games were just too hard. He couldn't fly in games; not airplanes, birds, griffins, Pegasusi, or anything of the sort. He just _couldn't_ fly.

Wally and Roy liked to make fun of him for this.

Thank _God_ Artemis hadn't found out about his inability to fly.

Robin continued angsting in the couch while his bird just stalled and didn't move. The game finally decided to give the poor boy a hint.

_To gain altitude, shake the Wiimote._

Rob shook the Wiimote, but nothing happened. "The game is lying!" Robin shouted. He kept on shaking it. _Accidentally, _hitting Wally, of course.

"I don't think inanimate objects can lie, or talk."

"The game is cheating."

"The game's cheating?"

"The game is freaking cheating."

"Cheating?"

"Yes, now shut the hell up."

The cheating game continued cheating until Wally couldn't take anymore of Robin's bitching and moaning. "Act like you're hitting your knee with the Wiimote."

Rob gave him the infamous Batglare. "You just want me to get hurt," Rob snorted.

"Try it or stop whining."

Rob did what he said, hitting himself with the Wiimote.

To his chagrin, the bird actually flapped its wings and gained some altitude. "You've got to be kidding me…" Rob did it again and again and again. Who cares if he gets a bruise! He can fly!

Then, Robin decided to try a _new _tactic, flapping his arms like a bird.

It wasn't exactly graceful, but he was now soaring through the air. He was never going to be that shitty bird at the bottom the clouds that kept on stalling like a retarded tricycle with five wheels. He was going to fly. He was the beautiful, glorious Robin, and he can fly!

He _accidentally_ hit Wally in the face a couple of times with his flapping. "I'm flying!" he shouted.

"Dude," Wally said, dodging another fling of the arms that totally wasn't suppose to intentionally hit him. "That's amazing. Now go to the forest temple. We have to beat the boss."

"I can fly. I've never been so happy in my entire life!"

"Well, I'm glad you're easily pleased _can we please go—"_

"Wally. Let me have my moment."

Robin must have flew around the entire map at least eight times because he finally—nope, he wanted to go around again. "I am the bird. I am the beautiful, glorious bird that is Robin."

"Dude, did you steal some of Roy's heroin?"

"What?"

"Never mind. I didn't say _anything_."

"So where am I supposed to go?"

"Oh, _I don't know_. Maybe the huge, giant, _green beam_?"

"You don't need to sass me."

"Oh, I'm the _sass master._"

"Whatever dude."

So the Bird and the annoyed speedster started making their way to the forest temple to finally take on the boss. They had run into some _difficulties_ the last time through, so Wally made them go back and get a jar so they could store fairies in it. They hadn't even made it to the boss yet. "Do you want to do the boss or—"

"I'm on a roll! I'm gonna do the boss!" Wally didn't expect anything else. He was just glad Rob wasn't still on the clouds sulking his butt off.

He was on a roll until he had to put the key in the door. "So I press _A _and then move the Wiimote around until the key fits?" he asked.

"No, the game's lying to you."

"Shut up." Robin started moving the key around. No matter what position he tried the key in; it wouldn't fit. "This is shit. This game is not _hard_; it just wants to make you bald because of how freaking _annoying _it is. I hate life. I hate this game. I hate puppies," Robin seethed.

Why couldn't this game just be nice to him?

Why was he being so emotional?

After ten minutes of trying—and crying—he finally got the key in the hole. The cut scene started and the evil dude Ghirahahaham or something like that popped out. He went behind the main character, Link, and _licked _him with his snake tongue. Both the boys screamed in disgust and made faces at the TV screen.

"Oh _God!_ Dude, he just licked you!" Wally shouted. He didn't know whether to be disgusted or amused. The main baddie had just licked Link _one the face_ with his snake tongue.

"He just raped my face."

"Link needs a rape whistle."

"Jesus. I really hope the game doesn't follow this awkward awkwardness through the entire game…"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating. Like uber sorry. My family's like falling apart and stuff. A death in the family-oh Jason-and stuff. I also haven't played video games in forever so I'm drained. I'm thinking an Arty/M'gann/Harvest Moon one is next or another Arkham City with how Harley's preggos. Yeah. Sorry. I'm drained. No LOL Paz, only angst. **

L.A. Noire

Robin and Wally were trying _really _hard not to get banned from video games _again_. After the whole _Army of Two _incidents, Batman hasn't looked at Robin the same again. The whole _accidentally killing a kid's parents _thing didn't really bode well fro Rob and Wally trying to prove that video games were good for the soul and mind.

That's why they were back to playing L.A. Noire. It was a game about crime solving! Might as well replace the main character with Batman.

Yeah, they were trying to such up to Batman by playing video games. That totally made sense, right? "Do we seriously have to figure out if she's lying or not about whether she ate a sandwich with him or not?" Wally groaned and rolled on top of Rob.

Robin kneed him in the back of the head, but Wally's thick head prevented him from feeling a thing. It finally came in handy besides preventing him from getting concussion when he ran into walls. "Dude, you never know. Bats and I once went against a guy named Condiment Man."

"What does a guy named Condom Man have to do with anything?" Wally asked trying to feed himself more apple chips as he was sprawled out over Robin's lap. He kept on getting crumbs on Robin's lap from his messy eating habits.

Robin doesn't like crumbs.

Robin rolled his eyes, "Does your mind ever stop thinking about that stuff?"

"About what?"

"You know."

"Oh my God. You can't say it," Wally laughed and choked on an apple chip.

"Yeah, I can," Robin pouted.

"Then say it."  
>"I don't have to prove anything to you."<p>

Wally sat up and pinched Robin's cheeks. "Awe, did you learn that in bully awareness class today, Dickie-Bird?"

Robin gave Wally the infamous Batglare—or more like Birdglare or Robinglare, but they just didn't have the same ring to them. He then jerked his knees up and moved his elbow so it collided right with Wally's nose. "We're not friends," Dick announced. He decided to pick that the lady was telling the truth about what type of sandwich she was eating. The sad noise that the game made informed them that they got it wrong. "Did she seriously just lie about what type of sandwich she ate?"

"Don't change the subject Dickie-Bird," Wally said, clutching his nose. He really was starting to lose too much blood because of Robin and Artemis breaking his nose _constantly. _"Are you in third grade?" Wally cooed. He was going to pinch Robin's cheeks again, but thought better of that. Birds can be quite aggressive sometimes.

"I'm in _ninth_ grade."

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen."  
>"How do you know?"<p>

"…I'm going to bite you."

And when Robin makes a threat, it is never empty. It just sometimes takes a bit of _time _for the threat to get executed. "Uh huh. That's so adorable!"

"I'm not adorable."

"Yes you are."

"Are you a girl?"

"No, but I can get all the girls on the team in here and they would all agree with me about how adorable you are. Batman's manly and you're adorable. It's a balancing act."

"Go die."

"Aw, are you angry again? Terrible twos?"

"KF, I will get you kicked off the team."

"Is that a threat? What are you going to do?"

"It's not what I did, it's what you did."

Now Wally was interested, "What blackmail do you have on me?"

Robin smirked and continued playing his game. They had just started a new mission and they were driving to the new crime scene. Of course, it was much easier for Robin to just drive on the sidewalks and kill everyone instead of actually trying to drive like a normal person. But that's a norm in every video game. "You got Artemis pregnant."

"N-Now who's making shit up? We're not even together in anyway."

Robin smirked, "She's willing to play along if it means you get in trouble."

"You two are demons."

"I believe you meant to say _awesome._"

"I hate you."

"Now, KF, how many times have I told you not to lie?"

They went back to playing the game. The next mission was one of the infamous, Werewolf homicide missions. There was a bloody alleyway and the mess let up to the roof where the body was located—bloody, beaten, and naked. Both of the boys looked disgusted. Sure, Robin had investigated missions similar to this in real life, but it still didn't make this any better. To investigate the body for clues, the person had to crouch over the body and stuff.

"Hey, boys, whatchya up to?" The Flash ran into the room.

"Oh frick," Wally muttered knowing that his uncle was going to jump to conclusions.

The Flash's eyes widened. "I'm telling Batman you're playing a porn game!" and with that he ran out of the room.

Wally and Robin groaned. "He's not going to let me patrol for weeks."

"I'm grounded. Forever."

"We're screwed."

"Do you even want to attempt explain what we were doing?"

"No."

The boys paused the game and just waited for them to get in trouble. They didn't even try to escape or anything. They just shared a sad glance before Robin smacked Wally with the controller. "This is your fault."

Wally snorted, "How?"

"You said, _oh lets suck up to Batman by playing this detective game_."

"This was not my idea."  
>"I told you we should have just played <em>Harvest Moon<em> with Artemis."

"That's a girls game!"  
>"And your point is…?"<p>

"The Flash tells me you were playing _inappropriate _games, again." Like usual, the Batman just appeared out of nowhere in front of the two boys. They shared a look.

"We can ex—"

"Wally got Artemis pregnant!" Robin shouted before grappling away.

"You little ass! Get back here!"

"Wait, you got my _protégé _pregnant?" Green Arrow pulled a Batman and just appeared in the room out of nowhere.

"No! This is all a big misunderstanding!" Wally really wished he could just hide in the couch or something. He wasn't ready for the Batglare that was nearly cooking him form the inside out.

"Wally's lying!" Artemis shouted from M'gann's room.

If he thought the looks he was getting before were bad…

He really should have played _Harvest Moon. _


End file.
